The Food Fight
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: Each division must take their turns going to elementary schools and speaking to children about drugs and Captain Sharon Raydor and Lieutenant Andy Flynn are sent together to handle different grades at the same school, but what happens on the last day when they eat lunch with the children they've taught? Short story. (prompt by TheMagicM on Tumblr)


Each department was required to do their time representing the LAPD in local schools, as was the order that was handed down by Chief of Police William Pope. The Major Crimes department knew it was only a matter of time before the task was handed unto them. Sharon Raydor was given a class of fourth graders so she could speak about drugs over the course of a few months and Andy Flynn was told he had to handle gangs with the seventh grade for the same amount of time.

Sharon follows the fifth grade class to the lunchroom, a group of girls completely fascinated by her presence, "Yes, I do carry a weapon."

"A gun?" The girl next to her takes her hand, garnering her attention, "Do you have it now?"

"I have it stored in my vehicle, Valerie."

"Can you show it to us? Can we touch it? Can I hold it?" Valerie rattles off.

Sharon shakes her head, "No, no, and no."

A boy turns, "What about your handcuffs?" He smirks.

"We'll see, Marcus."

Marcus pumps his fists in the air, "Yes."

"That doesn't mean yes, that means we'll see. Depends on how lunch goes...and how often your teachers-"

"Our teachers don't watch us at lunch. The monitors watch us." Ashley offers, standing next to Valerie.

"Well, whoever." Sharon smirks, glancing to the side and noticing her co-worker once they reach the lunchroom.

Andy sits at the table with the group of boys, "So then we pulled up and there's all these freaking SWAT guys there. Like...I'm talking four trucks, at least...and this idiot is holed up in his hotel room with a bag of beer and some money. They thought he murdered a guy, but he was an idiot. He couldn't murder a fly. If he could find one." The teenage boys at the table laugh with him.

"You like Bianca?" Matt looks to his friend next to him, "Seriously?"

"I hear she's-"

"Hey, yo. Don't talk about girls like that." Andy stops them.

"I was going to say rich." Ryan finishes.

The older man slowly turns, "Which one?"

"The girl with the boobs...two tables over...next to the end."

"Dark hair?"

Matt nods, "Yep. Rich, my ass. You like her because she has big jugs."

Andy laughs, seeing his Captain a few tables beyond that. He faces the boys again. "She does."

Ryan leans over the table, "I'll give you ten bucks if you start something with the fifth grade."

"Fine." Matt nods, readying a spoon into a stack of potatoes.

Andy raises an eyebrow, "Wait, why the fifth grade?" He notices both boys shrug, "You don't have a reason?"

"Don't really need one." Ryan shakes his head.

"It's fun." Matt grins.

"Twenty bucks for the both of you if you start a full blown food fight...and keep my name out of it." Andy smirks.

Valerie picks her head up, noticing the boys, "Get down." She mumbles.

"What?" Sharon hears her, but follows the girl when she climbs under the table, hearing the yelling of what was going on above. "How did you know that was going to happen?"

The little blonde haired girl peeks above, "It's been at least once a week. Seventh against fifth. I don't know why. They always start something."

"I'm an adult. I have to do something." She mumbles, climbing out and instantly covered in food. Sharon glances over, seeing her co-worker, throwing food with the kids at his table. How could he be so childish?

Valerie looks from the side of the table, calling to her, "Don't go down on me now, Officer Raydor. Grab and throw! Stand up for yourself!"

Sharon hears her, noticing not only the lunchroom was filthy, but each of the students. She jogs over, turning the lights off, "Knock it off." She yells, glaring to the students, who slowly return to their seats. "Lieutenant Flynn, let's go."

Andy hangs his head, slowly slipping two twenty dollar bills to the boys at his table, secretly. He follows his boss as she steps through the side door of the lunch room. He snorts, breaking out into a laugh.

"This blouse was silk, Lieutenant Flynn. These shoes are Fendi. I had a meeting with Rusty's teachers after school...in less than two hours. This isn't a laughing matter." She glares to her co-worker.

Flynn attempts to stop himself from laughing, it isn't going well, "Oh, come on, Sharon. It was funny. You gotta admit."

She watches him, blinking before rolling her eyes, "It isn't funny."

"A little funny. Didn't you ever have a food fight when you were in school?"

"No, I did not." She tries to walk toward the parking lot, but feels her shoes sloshing around. She removes her heels shaking them upside down, letting mashed potatoes fall.

"How does that even happen?" Flynn raises an eyebrow, walking with her.

"I have potatoes au-gratin, mashed potatoes, and tater tots in places I don't care to admit them being." Sharon sighs when they reach her car, tossing her shoes into the back seat, "I'll have this detailed when we return to work."

Andy climbs in on the other side. They sit there for a moment before both breaking into a laugh.

"This is all your fault." Sharon shakes her head, laughing still.

"I didn't do anything!" Flynn continues his chuckle.

"I'm a detective, not an idiot." The Captain starts the car, removing her glasses and sliding on her sunglasses onto her potato covered face, "I saw you slip those boys cash, Lieutenant Flynn."


End file.
